


Take Your Name

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the different ways they asked "will you marry me?"<br/>A collection of oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Just a compilation of joshler marriage proposals from my blog. Enjoy

That’s dissonance in their relationship; the constant struggle to either be super chill or super cheesy.  Hard pass to doing it on stage; Josh would probably die of embarrassment.  And Tyler says he sings to Josh enough (as in: every night on stage) that it wouldn’t be special to do it for their proposal.

What ends up happening is a complete accident.  They’re in the jewelry store just to pick up necklaces for Mother’s Day (which they totally didn’t need their sisters’ opinions on what to get, _thankyouverymuch_ ).  So they’re just walking around browsing while everything gets wrapped up, and an overly eager salesperson asks them if they’re looking for wedding rings.  And they look at each other, realize they’re holding hands and decide “yes, yes we are looking for rings”.  Because why not.  

Initially it’s a joke, but then they get really into it, picking out bands and getting measured.  So not only do they walk out with gifts for their mothers, but also somehow they’re engaged?  

Now the common interview question shifts from “how did you two meet” to “how did you propose” and it became a game of who could come up with the most ridiculous wedding proposal (because no one would believe them if they said “it just happened, whoops”)


	2. Entertain My Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joshler engagement on stage

Josh knew everyone expected Tyler to be the one to propose; whether it be on stage, or at some super romantic location. So he decided to beat him to it, but agonized for a week over when would be the best time to do it. 

“How about during Can’t Help Fallin’ In Love With You?” Mark suggested, “Since you’re off for most of it, just, like, come in at the end and just drop to one knee.”

“I like that, but it’s a little obvious,” Josh bit his lip, tossing the ring box in the air and catching it.  They were on their bus, late at night when their planning could be most secretive.

“Bows?”

“Also too obvious.  I wanna surprise the heck out of him–I got it!” Josh leapt up.  “Oh man, Tyler may kill me, but it’s going to be great.”

It was time.  Tyler finished screaming “entertain my faith” and Josh hit the drums with a little extra power today, just because of nerves.  Tyler didn’t indicate he had any idea what was about to come.  He was too busy doing his little dance and rapping on top of the piano to notice Josh getting a microphone and ring box from a stagehand.  Nor did he notice Mark and Brad rush the stage, with cameras.  Josh lept up beside him, and when Tyler lifted his hand for the cue to flip–the music cut and Josh dropped to one knee.

“Hey Tyler.  You’re my best friend and I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. And I’m not the one with words, so please…Tyler Robert Joseph…Will you marry me?”

A feather could’ve knocked Tyler over, and Josh watched a wide range of emotions cross his face; shock, excitement, and that way his mouth twitched when he was about to cry.  “Yes! Yes! I will” Tyler squeaked, and Josh backflipped off the piano to the roar of the crowd.


	3. frozen tears

They were walking hand in hand down an empty street of their hometown, and the snow was falling steadily, muffling the ambient noises so it felt like it was only the two of them in the world.  Tyler was the one talking, filling the cold air with warm puffs that swirled into nothing.  Josh wasn’t listening, busy studying the face of the man he loved, and also plucking up the courage to do what he’d been wanting to for a long time.

“What are you–oh God.  Josh,” Tyler gasped, as Josh stopped suddenly and dropped to one knee.  His gloved hands made it hard to wrestle the box from his coat pocket, and snow was soaking into his jeans.  Maybe he didn’t think it out too well–at least the setting–but Josh was too nervous about the next part.

“Tyler–I love you so much, and–” Tyler started bawling really, really hard, and Josh completely forgot what he memorized. “Um…are you okay?” He asked.

“I-I wasn’t e-expecting this, an-and it’s happening,” Tyler stuttered and sobbed, “Yes! Yes! I’ll marry you!” Tyler dropped to Josh’s level.

“I didn’t even ask you yet,” Josh pouted, but Tyler began kissing him furiously, “Dude! Wait I wanted to say that; everyday I wake up next to you is the happiest day of my life.  You make me a better person and I–” he had to pause as Tyler started clutching his heart and crying loudly, “Seriously, pull yourself together,” Josh said exasperated.

“Sorry,” Tyler sniffled “You’re just so cute.”

“Dude,” Josh gave a heavy sigh, “I want to make it official.  So Tyler Robert Joseph, will you marry me?”

“No,” and Tyler cackled, standing up and starting to run, laughing his ass off.  

Josh sat dumbfounded for a moment, “What the hell, man?”

“Gotta catch me, then maybe I’ll say yes,” Tyler called from halfway down the street.  

Josh took off after him, Tyler not making too much of an effort to run, so it was mere moments before Josh was tackling him into a snowbank. Tyler’s face was a mess, a mix of tears, laughter, and snow, as Josh pinned him.

“Marry me,” Josh pleaded.

“Okay, I guess,” Tyler smiled through hiccups, and Josh bent down to meet his fiance for a kiss.


	4. Brahddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Bro to Brahddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted to write something involving the word "brahddy" and this continuation to DudeManBro was born...not necessary to read that first.
> 
> **[Here's the link to DudeManBro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7254622) **

  
"Hey Josh?" Tyler called from the bunk below at the reasonable hour of 3am. "You awake, man?"

Josh was, of course, awake and playing with Snapchat filters. "Yeah, dude. How can I help you?"

"So I've been thinking about this whole thing we've got going between us," Tyler mused, and someone from a different bunk huffed and rustled around as they undoubtedly put their pillow over their ears.

"What thing? The band thing, the best friend thing, or the sex thing?" Josh continued playing with his phone--that deer filter was pretty adorable.

"Kinda all three," Tyler replied, "You see, I was just imaging, like, you dating other people."

"Uh, why?"

"I like torturing myself."

"Good to know."

"Hey, it's what pays the bills. Anyway, I was getting so angry thinking about you with someone else, that I was like...Man. You're such a great guy, better make my move now before someone else puts a ring on it."

"Dude are you asking me to marry you?" Josh climbed partially out of the bunk and poked his head into Tyler's space, "I mean, we are practically married, but I think this going kinda fast. I was planning on wooing you first, besides just the copious amounts of really good sex."

Tyler was wrapped from head to toe in blankets, just his face poking out from the nest.  Josh was struck by the conflicting urges to either cuddle him, or flick his nose.

“Marriage will come later my bro.  My dude.  Will you be my brahfriend?”  Tyler asked, “It’s more than boyfriend, cuz you’re more than just some boy to me.

Josh would’ve cooed if his head wasn’t rapidly filling with blood from hanging upside down.  “Yeah, man, I’ll totally be your brahfriend.”

“Sick,” Tyler grinned at him, “I’m freezing.  Get your hot butt down here and warm me up, brahfriend.”

* * *

“Dude, stop pacing, you’re making me super nervous,” Josh grabbed Tyler’s wrists and pulled him into his lap.  They were about to play just another hometown show, or so Josh thought.  "What's got you all wound up?  We're gonna be awesome."

"It's not...it's not the show," Tyler picked at his nail beds, not meeting Josh's eye, "I-I've got...sorry, I can't tell you."

"Bro, do you have hemorrhoids or something?"

"Ew, no," Tyler giggled and hopped back up to pace again.

"Seriously, I'm getting seasick watching you," Josh grabbed his drumsticks to continue warming up on the couch.

"Well then close your eyes," Tyler said petulantly, and Josh complied, sticking out his tongue. Minutes passed and Josh kept his eyes shut, listening to Tyler fumble and drop several items, "What the-"

"Keep them shut!" Tyler shouted and threw something soft at him; a hoodie.

"Oof, jeez, man.  What's going on?"  Josh turned his head from side to side, trying to hear better.

"Sorry.  It's just-I was going to wait, but I really can't anymore.  I feel like I'm dying inside unless I just get this over with," Tyler was standing close to Josh now, he could hear him shuffling his feet just a few inches away, "Josh...Joshie...Jishwa...my brahfriend.  I think the time has come."

"For what? A third band member?"

Tyler audibly gasped, "No!  Dude, you're, like, the love of my life.  I adore you so much, and you make me happy every day, because I get to spend it with you.  And we've been dating...together...for a year now, and I think I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, if you want to?  Will you marry me?"

Josh opened his eyes slowly to see a very nervous-looking Tyler on one knee in front of him, holding a ring.

"Oh my God," Josh clutched his heart, "Tyler, are you--are you asking me to be...your brahsband?"

For a moment, Tyler looked shocked, confused, and vaguely upset.  And then he collapsed in a fit of laughter across Josh's knees.

"Josh! I was trying to be sweet and poetic and you just...you...Fine!  Yes, will you be my brahsband?"

"Duh!" Josh grasped Tyler's face between his hands and kissed his brahncé.

* * *

 

"Happy anniversary," Josh woke Tyler with a peck to the forehead, and the singer yawned.

"It's the first day off of tour, why are you waking me up this early?" Tyler whined and stretched.

"Wanna spend the whole day with you.  We can sleep in tomorrow," Josh's hands slipped under his shirt and they kissed slowly, ignoring the morning breath they'd simply gotten used to.  They'd fallen into a good routine--it had been smooth sailing for years and years now, and Tyler was starting to have...thoughts to upset the status quo.

"Hey Jish," Tyler pulled away and made the decision to voice what he'd been thinking about for weeks and weeks now, "Remember how we saw your cousin's baby for the first time, like a month or two ago?"

"Yeah?"  Josh couldn't really see the connection, but, when one is married to Tyler, you just learn to roll with things.

"Well, you looked super happy.  And you've always been so good with kids, and I really want kids.  I was hoping...maybe.  Maybe it's time for us to get one?"

"A baby?"  Josh smiled, "You're serious?  I would love that." And he kissed him with such passion, they nearly fell out of bed.

Laughing, exhilarated,  Tyler exclaimed, "We're gonna be brahddies!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I get lots of requests for fluffy marriage proposals, so why not put them all in one easily accessible place?  
> prompt me @ teeentyonepilots


End file.
